poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom!/Splitting up
Here is when our heroes discover Doom and splitting up goes in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose next morning Skyla wakes up and heads outside the cave Skyla: humming then Skyla sees a shadow, and turns around and her mouth dropped open Skyla: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, MYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! see Human Fluttershy and Snowdrop asleep at the tree when they hear Skyla yelling gibberish Snowdrop: Skyla? Skyla; over and is jumping around D..D..d..d.. De...!!! Human Fluttershy: Um, Skyla. Could you try to speak more clearly? Skyla: D!! De..! DO.!!! D!!! else comes out Astrid: What's got Skyla so worked up? Skyla: to it Doom! looks and are shocked of what they're seeing Everyone: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! was a cave spelling the word: "Doom"! Snoutlout: Snowdrop's spirited mother is trapped in the right "O" of that thing?! Ruffnut: How in the Name of Thor do we get up there? Snowdrop: By going through the Doom caves. Joy: but it's dark. Sunil Nevla; And f...f..frightful. Tuffnut: And very scary. Rheneas: And we don't have a clue of what we'll find inside. growling Fishlegs: But we do know what will find us! in Skyla: THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! then races inside just outside the entrance, the predator watches them and follows close behind the team slowly make their way through the caves and then they come to a fork in the path Anna: Now which way? Astrid: Don't look at me. Snowdrop: Hmm. as she ponders There are several paths ahead, and there's several of us, so maybe, we could split up? Astrid: Good idea! Snowdrop: Oh, thanks. each of the team split up and they journey down a different pathway Astrid: Miss Primrose? Skyla: Miss, Primrose. growling Nyx: Miss Primrose! Yoo-hoo! she jumps as she hears something near-by Nyx: There's no such thing as an invisible man. Who's there?! slowly walks on, looking side-to-side out for anything out of the ordinary Nyx: something on her back Something's got me! The invisible man! races off down the pathway Nyx: The invisable man is after me! the spiders Joy: Miss Primrose! Areana: Snowdrop's mother! Nellie: Hello? suddenly Nyx races in Nyx: He's after me! into a rock OW!! Joy: Nyx! Are you alright?! Nyx: No. Areana: What happened? Nyx: Something touched me, and I think it was the invisible man. Nellie: So now you think there's an invisible man? Nyx: Yes! Blast! hits the wall vausing it to explode and dust and small bits of rocks fly over Nyx and the spiders Joy: something AAH!! It's the Invisable Man! Invisible man: growling Nyx: out his pistol and shoots it Invisible man: growls one shot from Nyx's pistol causes the invisilbe man to transform as a Predator Nyx: What the?! Nellie: That's not a man, that's a creature wearing a mask! creature deploys blades Areana: WAH!! He's got bladed hands! Nyx: Run! run off down the pathway as the Predator chases them Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk